About Fuji
by Morelen
Summary: Fuji – as seen through the eyes of the Seigaku Regulars. Suggested TezuFuji, InuiKai. Please R&R!


Summary: Fuji – as seen through the eyes of the Seigaku Regulars. Suggested TezuFuji, InuiKai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Tezuka learned the hard way not too push Fuji too far. In their final year of high school, Tezuka decided to put Fuji, Echizen and himself in the same group to compete for the two regulars spots. This only happened twice.

The first time, Fuji lost to Tezuka (6-4), and after a long, excruciating match, Tezuka beat Echizen (7-6). The next day, Fuji proceeded to cream Echizen (6-3). For the first time ever, Echizen was kicked off the Regulars that month.

The second time Tezuka pulled this stunt (a few months after the previous incident since everyone needed to recover from Echizen's absence from the regulars), Fuji lost to Tezuka again (6-4). After the embarrassment of being off the regular team, Echizen trained harder and it showed during his match against Tezuka, Tezuka lost that round (3-6). Fuji beat Echizen anyway (6-3). After reviewing their scores, the coach decided that Fuji and Echizen will be part of the Regulars that month.

Tezuka never tried putting the three of them in the same group again.

--

Inui wonders exactly how much Fuji is hiding. He wonders why Fuji loses to Tezuka with 100% probability and beats Echizen with 100% probability when the chance of Echizen beating Tezuka is 55%. It simply defies the data!

Although thanks to Fuji, he was able to collect some rather precious data on Tezuka and Echizen when they were removed from the Regulars…

However, even though he yearns to know Fuji's true self, a particular incident has warned him off quite efficiently. The last time he questioned Fuji about his true abilities and the inconsistent data, the club's Regular ranking matches group were switched. Nobody quite knows how but Inui is 99% sure it was Fuji. After all, who else can go get two sets of locked doors and a locked cabinet as well as hack a school computer to change the files without getting caught? Anyway, the 'updated' match schedule had Echizen, Tezuka and Kaido in group A, and Fuji and Inui in group C.

And if being crushed by Fuji, 6-1, wasn't enough, Inui also found out that Kaido would not be part of the Regulars that month. Inui decided that directly questioning or challenging Fuji was too stupid, and something only Tezuka can get away with…somewhat.

--

Oishi worries about Fuji. He thinks that Fuji can do so much better.

But truth be told, he is somewhat envious. He would love to get the perfect grades Fuji has. Having Fuji's tennis skills wouldn't hurt either. Getting Fuji's popularity would be a bonus.

Despite that, Oishi think Fuji is a good person. And even if he isn't making the most of his talents, Fuji is generous and helpful to his friends on classmates.

--

Eiji is smarter than people think. He sees the way Fuji looks at Tezuka and he is probably the only person, other than Fuji himself, who knows why Fuji loses to Tezuka every time.

Eiji notices more than people think. He sees the way Tezuka looks at Fuji and wonders why they are so blind to each other's feelings.

Eiji really like Fuji; they are best friends after all. However, he thinks it would be nice if sometimes Fuji would just let him copy his homework instead of helping him work through it. After all, less time spent on homework means more time for fun stuff like tennis, shopping (you can never have too much toothpaste!), and planning pranks.

--

Kawamura is very thankful for Fuji. Back in middle school, it was actually Fuji that helped him get good enough to be a regular. Though, every so often, he is still frightened by how much strength Fuji has in that small body of his…

Kawamura and Fuji have somewhat of a system set up. If Fuji does sometimes or help him somehow, Kawamura will bring him some wasabi sushi the next day. And while Kawamura knows his wasabi sushi is not the best, Fuji appreciates it anyway.

--

Kaido thinks Fuji is like a doll. He is small and pretty and looks endlessly fragile. But after seeing an angry Fuji, he reminds himself that looks can be deceiving.

Kaido has wondered about who is the best player in the club. Fuji is the only one who has never been off the Regulars! However the last time he mentioned it to Inui… long story short: Inui freaked. So Kaido worried about Inui.

--

Momo is more scared of Fuji than anyone else in the group, anyone else in the school, even. In fact, he would much rather drink Inui juice than have Fuji mad at him.

It's not that Momo doesn't admire Fuji, he does: he is awed by Fuji's prefect grades and graceful tennis; he is just terrified at the though of having to face a terrified Fuji. Momo thinks even the teachers are scared of Fuji. The rumour is that a few months ago, Fuji's homeroom teacher told him he needs to be more serious. The Regulars had a good laugh the next day when Fuji showed up the next day with his eyes open, a pair of glasses on, and his hair styled like Tezuka's. Their amusement didn't last long, apparently aside from copying Tezuka's looks, Fuji also copied his glare and facial expression (or lack of).

From what Momo has heard, Fuji glared at the teacher during classes and made sure to point out all mistakes, however minor. The teacher caved and apologized after two days. Seriously though, Fuji makes a scarier Tezuka than Tezuka does!

Momo is curious, however, about why Fuji's fanclub got bigger after that...

--

Echizen is shamelessly happy that he's no longer the shortest Regular. If he can't beat Fuji in Tennis, at least he beats him in height!

He wonders why he can never beat Fuji but Tezuka always does. But then thinking about the way those two look at each other, all he can say is: Mada mada sempai!

~end~

A/N: Hi, thanks for reading. My first fic. Please review!


End file.
